Minori Miko
Minori Miko is a Mentor character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal her information, lunaii or real life picture. She is the Mentor for the District 11 tributes. 'Minori Miko' Age: 22 District: 11 Gender: Female Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Minori is a kind and wise Mentor, one who still haven´t given up on trying to get her tributes to win, even though she has never succeeded. She is calm and easy-going, but is very serious when it comes to her mentoring, but it´s very unlikely she´ll get angry. Minori is very rebellious and dislikes the Capitol strongly, so when she´s there she never lets the Avoxes do anything for her since she feels pity for them. How she won her games: When Minori was reaped, most people were surprised with how popular of a tribute she became. She wasn't remembered for her chariot entrance or her interviews at all, but for her score. Minori somehow scored a 10. Her strategy as a wildcard then came to her, she didn't have to do much. The sponsors were soon fighting over her once she survived the bloodbath, which was one of the largest bloodbaths in Hunger Games history. 17 of the 24 tributes died, so only Minori and six others survived. Through the next days, Minori survived by roaming the arena through the trees while staying completely off the ground. The tributes were picking themselves out for her. Soon the final four were announced, which were Minori, the girl tributes from District 1 and 2, and her district partner called Michael. Minori encountered Michael, and instead of killing eachother they decided to pull a truce until the Career girls were dead. They ambushed the girls outside of their camp, while they were sleeping. When Minori was just about to slit the throath of the girl from District 2, she realized Michael had retrayed her. He swung his large machete down at her, but she lunged out of the tent just in time. The machete swung down into one of the girls' legs and her screams awokened her ally. Minori ran away with Michael's screams and cannons behind her. Soon after, another cannon was heard. The final survivors were now Minori and the District 1 female. The two girls were forced together by the Gamemakers after a whole day of nothing happening. The final battle was held as water started flowing down a mountain, soon turning into a large river. Minori and the girl swung at eachother, roaring as the water got deeper and deeper. Both of them fought to stay afloat and avoid the other one's attacks. Minori managed to conserve her energy by wrapping a rope around her waist and a large tree. Therefore, her opponent tired first and she sank down into the river. Moments later, her cannon was heard and Minori was officially the victor of the Games without making a single kill. Mentoring style: Minori´s strong personality and wise mind comes through when she mentors her tributes. She gives good advice before the games start, about everything, but she leaves it up to the tributes to do what they feel is right. Minori will make sure her tributes know everything they´ll need to survive, not to battle, and in the games she sponsors them with supplies that can help them make their home in the Arena. If her tributes do very good, she might get a bit caugth up in the moment, and sponsor them some weapons or other things to help them kill. But for the most part, food, water, shelter, matches and similar is what they´ll get. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mentors Category:District 11 Category:Yoonie